Frogrim Thoringer
Frogrim Thoringer is a paladin of Arvoreen and now a former Knight of the Shores. He is slightly taller and more muscular than his kin usually. The halfling paladin also used to be a lot more serious and lacked the usual jovial attitue of his kin. However, after returning from his private crusade against the orcs, he seems to have become more calm and serene. Frogrim has deep red hair, which he usually keeps in a ponytail, and piercing gray eyes that examine the surroundings for possible threats. Background Frogrim was born in Pinedale, south of Tarloc. He grew up on a farm a little way from the village, and his lonely childhood might have been the cause for his stern attitude. Another reason for that is an unfortunate event in his early life, when his parents' farm was burnt down and his family slain in a goblin raid. The raid was also the reason for Frogrim to seek out a servant of Arvoreen and take up the road as a defender of the halfling way of life. In order to become a servant of Arvoreen, Frogrim moved to Teafield in order to live in a monastery devoted to his god. There he received proper training to protect halfling communities as well as possible. Frogrim took that duty as the most important thing in his life, and he still sees it as such. After he was seen fit to fill his duty on the field, Frogrim returned to the Shores with nothing but a sword, armour and his faith. Involvement Frogrim has not been much involved in the major happenings of the Shores, though he has been known to have aided Gilvia and Rose with the strange kuo-toa attacks all over the Shores, especially around Pinedale. Frogrim was also knighted for his help for the Knights of the Shores, when they were attacked at their castle (which was still being constructed at the time). However, during the orc invasion against Fortress Sarwick, Frostkeep and eventually Ashrinhold, home for the Knights of the Shores, Frogrim lost both his faith in the Knights and his god, Arvoreen. He resigned from his duty as a knight and rode to north to fight against the orcs alone without anything better to do. Recently, he has returned from there, seemingly as a new man. He refuses to carry the colours of the Knights anymore, but it seems that he has found his faith in Arvoreen again and also that Arvoreen has forgiven him his moment of doubt. Strategy While Frogrim is a good bowman, he is at his best in melee. Unlike many other halflings, Frogrim relays on his full plate and shield for defence, rather than his agility and ability to evade attacks. He prefers to meet his enemies face to face and a sword against a sword. He treats even his enemies with chivalry, but only when he thinks they deserve it. Most savage races, like orcs and goblins, he sees merely as rabid animals. He is realistic in his battles, understanding that sometimes pure chivalry must be put aside, but he would still never, for example, backstab his opponent. Frogrim doesn't have any specific weaknesses and is well protected by the masterfully made equipment of the Knights and by Arvoreen. His first weapon of choice is a short sword, but he is also known to use a longsword sometimes for more damage at the cost of defence. Frogrim has a warpony and he trains to be a good horseman, but is better on foot, using his steed mostly for travelling. However, the pony does give him an advantage against smaller enemies and it helps to make things even with larger enemies. Quotes Trivia Frogrim has had two warponies, first of which died on his journey to the Blazeridge Mountains. However, he was able to buy a new one, by the name of Orik. See also Category:Player Characters